Untamed Heart
by yamimakai3
Summary: when a calf is sent away by his owner, she arrives to Patch of Heaven where she will learn about teamwork; but after having an accident with Pearl, everyone start to treat her like in her old home


UNTAMED HEART

CHAPTER ONE

BERRY

It was nearly morning and the first signs of sun rising behind the hills started to illuminate everything, then a bird that was flying landed on the fence of a small but pretty farm; he groomed his feathers at the same time that other birds were awakening from a long sleep. The crow started to whistle and move his head at the rhythm of his own whistles, the he suddenly stopped and talked.

"**Howdy, I didn't knew you were there; let me introduce myself, I'm Carlos, Carlos the crow. This is a wonderful day at Sunset Farms and you're just in time to see the miracle of life, so I'll stop talking and I will let the story continues"**

The crow flew a few seconds and landed on barn's window where a young cow that was giving birth, she was in pain but the farmer was doing everything he could to help her.

"C'mon, darling; you can do it, just a bit more" the farmer said at the same time he was rubbing the cow's snout.

"That's right, keep pushing, you're doing well"

Almost half hour passed and the cow finally gave birth to a beautiful Brown Swiss Cow who was breathing a bit fast; while the farmer was cleaning this baby calf, the mother gave a step backwards to see the little, cute creature that came out from her huge body.

"Now, I only need to think about a name…" The farmer said aloud

The little calf started to walk in a funny way, just like all new born calves do; and after a few steps, the calf tripped and fell into a basket filled with berries. When the farmer saw that scene, he laughed a bit and rushed to help the calf; her face was covered with berries juice and after cleaning the calf face, he said.

"Berry, your name will be berry"

The calf, now named Berry shook her head; it was like she liked the name. The farmer took Berry to her mother but the cow gave some steps backwards and started to walk outside the barn, for some reason she didn't wanted to know anything about her new born daughter.

Outside the barn, the animals were murmuring and staring at the cow that wasn't paying attention to them, she only wanted to stay away from Berry.

"**Sorry for interrupting, you might be wondering why she rejected her calf; well, sometimes cows reject their babies due the stress they feel during the delivery, it's something common and in these cases, the calves have to be fed with a bottle"**

One cow came closer and started to talk with the other cow.

"Well, it seems that you gave birth to a healthy calf; isn't, Loretta?" the cow said with a mean voice, Loretta wanted to kick Camille's bottom but instead, she just looked away; when Camille noticed Loretta's reaction, she just walked away.

The reason about why everyone started to murmuring when everyone saw Loretta walking outside the barn was because she had an affair with a bull and when this bull found out that she was pregnant, he walked away and left her alone and the cows started to ask who was the father and things like that. She didn't wanted to get pregnant but it happened.

When Berry was born, Loretta didn't want to know anything about her because she reminded her that bull, so she will decide that Berry will take care of herself from now.

Three months have passed and things are getting bad for Berry, the other kids are making fun of her and making her feel sad and alone, that's why she started to act like an adult cow when she's just a three month calf.

She watches them playing "silly, nonsense games" like she use to say every time they don't want her to play with them because her mother don't love her and there's no father.

One night, Berry had a strange dream about green stuff that had good taste, so she couldn't stop eating in her dreams; they were too delicious, green stuff, orange stuff, everything were delicious. When Berry woke up, her stomach started to hurt a bit

"Strange dream, it was too real" berry said at the same time that she was looking at her tummy.

"Oh, how did this get here?" she said when she noticed that she had a lettuce leaf on her mouth. Then she heard a man talking with the farmer.

"Your calf did this last night! My crops are gone!"

"Hold on, how can you be sure it was her, and not raccoons?"

"Just watch at her face, it was her!"

The farmer stared at Berry's face, and saw the lettuce leaf on her snout.

"You have to do something with that calf, or I will"

With those words the man left and the farmer sighed, this was the fifth time Berry did something like that and he was getting tired about his neighbor's visits. Once the man was far enough, the farmer took a bottle and when Berry noticed it, she ran straight to him because he was the only one who treated her like part of a family.

"What I'm going to do with you?" he said while Berry was drinking warm milk

Berry's mother was near and thought "I know what you can do: send her away from here; she's a trouble maker"

With her stomach filled with milk, Berry stared at the farmer and licked his hand; something peculiar about her was the fact that she doesn't liked being near other animals but really liked being near the farmer because he was so kind and lovely.

The night came and some animals were talking about Berry's behavior

"She's only causing problems, why is she still here?"

"We should kick her out of this farm"

"She doesn't have a father and her mother rejected her, that's not natural"

Finally, one of the cows said

"I know how we can get rid of her…. The Old Mark's farm"

Everyone were silent and after a few minutes a horse said

"We just want her away from this farm, not dead"

"I know, she's just going to "eat" his carrots; when Ol' Mark sees his crops and the leaves tracks, Berry will be blamed"

**Maybe I should tell Berry about this, those animals are cruel and she doesn't deserve this.**

After hearing the animal's plan, Carlos the crow flew straight to were Berry was sleeping and tried to talk to her but she used her tail as a whip to make him go away and let her sleep. When he was about to use his peck to wake her up, he noticed that some animals were almost there and he couldn't do anything else than fly and hide.

"Shhh; you're going to wake her up"

"You shut up, this was your plan"

"Ok, ok; done. Now let's get the hell out of here and wait"

The next morning everyone heard the Ol' Mark's voice and it wasn't a happy voice, he was yelling and pointing at Berry

"I lost almost half of my crops! I've talked to all the farmers and we agree that you MUST send her away, so our crops will be safe!"

"It's not her fault, she's only a calf"

"I don't care if she's only a calf" He said while holding his shotgun

Berry was terrified, she couldn't remember herself doing something last night, and she only remembered the hay bed next to the hen house.

"Well Berry, it seems that you did it again" said the cow

"Did what?"

"Oh, can't you remember? You entered into the Ol' Mark's fields and ate his carrots, that's why he's mad"

The cow was laughing on his mind because her plan worked, now the farmer will have no choice but send her away or sell her.

When Ol' Mark left the farm, Berry's owner came closer to her and rubbed her head; she thought that everything was going to be fine but suddenly she found herself with a rope on her neck.

"I'm truly sorry Berry, but I don't know what I can do to make you stay away from problems"

He tied her on the house entrance; a very confused Berry hid under the stairs, trying to remember what happened last night. The other calves passed next to her and started to giggle.

"What do you want? This is not funny"

"Mommy!" the calves yelled and their mothers showed up

"Berry called us "Brainless"

"I didn't said such thing" Berry thought

"How you dare to say that to our beautiful, innocent calves? Good thing that you're going to be send away today"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, you're really a dumb calf isn't? After your intrusion to the Ol' Mark's crops, the farmer decided to send you away"

"No! He's not going to send me away! He likes me!"

The cows and calves started to laugh

"You must be kidding! No one likes you!"

**Poor Berry, if she only knew that they planed all of this just to get rid of her…**

Carlos the crow was speechless; he couldn't understand why they were cruel to her; just because she doesn't had a father;

**Poor Berry**, he thought again

When the clock had 5:00 pm on it, the farmer came out of his house and grabbed the rope that had Berry around her neck.

"I'm sorry Berry; I'll take you to a place where someone will take good care of you"

When they were almost outside the farm, everyone stared at her and laughed; Camille walked at her side and said

"We planned this, it was my idea to made you look guilty; bye Berry; we're not going to miss you"

Berry had a tear on her face, she couldn't believe that a grown up cow did this to her. The only cow who wasn't looking or paying attention was Loretta; Berry's mother, she was only eating grass.

Soon everyone returned to their own business, except one animal that started to follow Berry

**I can't let her go alone, I'll be with her; she's an innocent calf**

Carlos flew high but at the same time near enough to listen Berry sobbing, her heart was broken and in silence she promised herself never trusting in anyone, especially her owner who decided to get rid of her too.

**Well, this was the first chapter; I hope you liked it. Who could imagine that animals could be mean and cruel? The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


End file.
